Concrete Angel
by Shini-neko-chan
Summary: A father hits his son, his son doesn't want to tell anyone. What happens when the secret is out? Complete.
1. Prologue

Okay, standard disclaimers and shit here. I'm only going to put it once because I'm seriously depressed at the moment.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is NOT mine. I don't care who thinks I own it, I don't, so you can't sue –nya!-

A/N: Alright, the song title is from a Martina McBride song. The song Concrete Angel is very lovely and heartrending. If you were to watch the video, I'm almost positive you would cry. Now, you can take this either way, so I'm not going to say it's Shonen Ai or whatever, but know that's how I am. Enjoy the fic minna.

-Prologue-

A cry fell through the house before silence, then the sound of a door slamming and a car peeling away. In a bedroom on the second floor, a teenager slowly picked himself up from the floor, a hand coming to where he'd just been backhanded across the face, the sting of tears in his eyes at the cold pain that accompanied the touch. He moved slowly to the bathroom and looked at the growing redness that would soon blossom into a bruise before looking down at the sink, silver strands of hair falling forward. He had school tomorrow, and this one wouldn't be as easy to cover up.

He didn't look in the mirror again, simply heading back to his bedroom and crawling into bed, pulling a pillow to his chest as he closed his eyes, refusing to give into the tears threatening. He couldn't let his friends see this one...or they might try to tell someone. And that was the last thing he wanted. If they told someone what his father did to him, then he would leave, and he wouldn't have his friends anymore. He swallowed a lump as it came to his throat, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. He wouldn't have his friends; he wouldn't be able to see his best friend's cheerful face in the mornings, hear his laugh, watch him lounge on the beach and fall asleep only to wake up by a toe in his ribs. A tear slipped free to fall over the ridge of his eye to the pillow he still clutched to him. He wouldn't live without that.

So, he would hide it still, and no one would know. He buried his face further into the soft down feathers that made up his pillow, holding onto it tightly in order to muffle the soft sobs that were now coming from his throat. He wouldn't let go...never.

TBC

So, what did you all think? Good enough or needs work? Ha, if you think it needs work, it won't get it. I'm done with it, but I'm going to wait a bit before posting the next chapter. The review button says feed me, I say critiques improve writing. –shrug- Whatever you want. If you just want me to post the next chapter, let me know! I'll try to give a line out to whoever says anything.


	2. Noboby knows what he's holding back

A/N: See Prologue for typical disclaimer.

And..wow. Seven reviews in one day. That's a record for me. Well, you asked, and now you shall receive! But first, a little shoutout to those who did review:  
Kreyana: I only claim that I cannot write because unlike most people, I can't just sit down with a pen every moment of the day and scratch something it out. Things like this come in a small burst (and repetitive listening to of a song) and are very short-lived.  
BagginAlong: Why thank you. The only thing I can promise is a bit more angst along the way.  
kinky kitty: ... I can resist the puppy eyes, I just choose not to -grin-  
diamondprincess2006: Actually..the entire story is written out. It's uploaded and ready to be posted, but I'm waiting to get reviews on each chapter (probably only a few) so I can say thank you to people before posting  
Diechan: Is the next day soon enough?  
SeekingRedemption: -chuckles- He'll get his own in the end. Don't worry  
Super Yam: Yes, this is short because it's the prologue. I think Chapter 4 is the longest yet, but because the story was based off the song Concrete Angel, all the chapters will be relatively short.  
  
Thank you all again for such a great comeback.

Chapter 1  
Part 2/6

Morning came as it was meant to, and he went through the normal ritual of getting ready for school, leaving the bathroom for the last. As he slipped into the near-hospital-like room of his bathroom, he used the toilet first then moved in front of the mirror, still not meeting his own eyes in the reflection as he ran the brush through his hair. He winced just a little when the bristles brushed against his cheek and sighed, finally raising his gaze to meet the green eyes that seemed to almost be expecting him.

He gazed dispassionately at the bruise marring the better portion of his cheek, turning it to an ugly shade of purple and black, with hints of green around the edges. It was nothing new really...just the location had changed from his arms and legs to his face. He pulled the mirror open and picked up a heavy foundation from inside, looking at the half-empty bottle he'd bought earlier, saying it was a gift for his mother, along with all the other items he'd picked out for skin tone. The powder to cover it came down next to be set on the edge of the sink.

He opened the bottle and tapped some of it to his hand, gazing down at the peachy substance before rubbing it a little between the fingers of either hand and working on applying it to his entire face. This would cover most of it hopefully, and if it didn't, the powder would fix it so no one would know. He gingerly rubbed it onto the bruise, tears stinging again as he pressed a little too hard. By the time the foundation seemed about even to him, he was ready to throw the little bottle across the room. His shoulders were trembling a little, and he had to stop himself from letting the tears fall, not only from pain this time. His own father had done this to him, and he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done so wrong this time. A shaking hand reached for the powder as he thought about it, eyes closed.

--Flashback--

_He was reclining on his bed, reading over his anatomy textbook in preparation for the test that was only a few days away, a frown on his face as he committed the facts to memory. His friends had told him various different reasons why they couldn't have some fun tonight, and he'd accepted it at face value, opting to study instead of pestering them._

_His door had slammed opened, revealing his father and the faint scent of alcohol and whatever choice drug he'd been using at the time. He'd crawled out of bed to stand up and hopefully direct the man to his bed down the hall, but hadn't nearly gotten halfway before his father had started screaming at him about something he couldn't even remember. All he could hear was the grating voice as he'd stepped closer, step by step, until the man had lashed out and backhanded him, muttering something about a faggot and heading out to probably drink some more._

--End Flashback--

Through his remembering, he hadn't even noticed as he put the foundation on, but he couldn't help but smile just a little as he noticed how perfect it seemed. Only someone that was staring at him for a long time would notice that it was slightly off color, and even then he could just play it on the lighting. He reached up and opened the mirror again, setting the makeup back into it before closing it.

As he turned, he was met by his mother. A hint of fear that he quickly squashed was washed away as he looked at her.

"I left your lunch on the table...be sure to grab it on your way out."

Of course, how could he forget? She'd promised to make him something so he wouldn't have to do it himself this morning. Giving her a faint smile that tugged on the bruised skin, he nodded and slipped past her to grab her book bag and all but run to his best friend's house, waiting for him to come out.

TBC

So, what did you all think? Good enough or needs work? Ha, if you think it needs work, it won't get it. I'm done with it, but I'm going to wait a bit before posting the next chapter. The review button says feed me, I say critiques improve writing. –shrug- Whatever you want. If you just want me to post the next chapter, let me know! I'll try to give a line out to whoever says anything.


	3. He hides the bruises with linen and lace

A/N: See Prologue for typical disclaimer.

To my reviewers!  
Diechan: -chuckles- I'm going to continue, no worries there. And Riku IS a girly man. Check out his looks.  
ZTX: Well if I told you if he dies or not, it would spoil the ending, wouldn't it? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out  
KawaiiBabe: Well, a new person. Hello! (Note: I would put in the cute happy faces but FFN hates me) Thank you though. I take pride in what I write for composition classes, but you (and everyone else) are giving me confidence in my free writing.  
kinky kitty: -grin- keep feeding it and you get a chapter sooner.  
khdude: -sweatdrop!- Uhm, yes, here it is! Enjoy!  
Faded-Justice: -smile- Trust me, I'm planning on posting often. You guys are being stellar at reviewing and it only makes me want to give you more.  
  
Personal thanks: Thank you to Bakoneko, Sorrowful Memory, and Diechan for putting me onto your author alert list.  
And, lastly but definitely not the least important: Kawaiibabe! Thank you SO much for putting me onto both your alert list and onto your favorites list. I have not once been on anyone's favorites, so it's important to me.

Chapter 2

He looked up to the door opening and closing and smiled widely, ignoring the stinging for now. "Hey Sora, did you forget to brush your hair again?"

"Oy, you always ask that Riku, so you know I have." Sora hopped down his stairs to join Riku in walking to school and they set off together, the younger of the two not failing to notice how his older friend's smile fell from his face soon after they set off. "Na, Riku? Did something happen? You're not...talkative today."

"Well I figured you would take care of that for me," he joked lightly, giving his friend a lopsided smile, finally figuring out how to conquer the problem of causing himself pain to smile.

"You're weird."

"Thanks Sora." Riku fell quiet again, a small smile lingering on his lips. When he was with Sora, he could almost forget that his father was hurting him, nearly nightly. With him, he could think that he was just a child again, nothing on his mind but the next time they could get out and have a playful fight with wooden swords on the island.

His hand brushed against his friend's and he unconsciously shifted it on the next swing back so it slipped into Sora's, causing him a raised brow. But when he didn't remove it, just walked quietly with a faint smile, the look disappeared and Sora accepted it, curling his hand around Riku's lightly.

The younger of the two could sense that something was wrong, but he couldn't pin it down. Riku hadn't willingly taken his hand like that since they were a lot younger, and usually only to make him happy. When he'd looked up to him, it had seemed like he was lost in thought. For a moment, Sora could think that he was reminiscing about their childhood and missing the free time they had, but something told him it was something else.

Just before they arrived at school, Riku seemed to notice they were holding hands and shook his free of Sora's, giving him a faint smile in explanation. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late," he said lightly before jogging into the school.

"Hey Riku, wait up!!" Sora ran after him, a smile on his face. Things seemed okay now, but he would get to the bottom of it.

TBC

So, what did you all think? Good enough or needs work? Ha, if you think it needs work, it won't get it. I'm done with it, but I'm going to wait a bit before posting the next chapter. The review button says feed me, I say critiques improve writing. –shrug- Whatever you want. If you just want me to post the next chapter, let me know! I'll try to give a line out to whoever says anything.


	4. The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask

A/N: See Prologue for typical disclaimer.

Now to my faithful reviewers (You guys make me so proud!):  
Sorrowful Memory: Don't worry. With the way you guys are giving me reviews, I'll probably keep updating around midnight (my time) every day until the end.  
rabid-yaoi-fangirl101: I'm making it a point to update fast. Thanks!  
ZTX: Yes..they're holding hands. Whether you like shonen ai or not is your perogative, but for my purposes, they're simply friends in this one without girls to interfere. Riku's holding of Sora's hand is a small sign of weakness and a wish to have Sora closer to him. Besides, even boys hold hands when they're still kids.  
WSgirl: Thank you and I will!  
kinky kitty: You know I love to torture. Heck, look at what I'm doing to poor Riku!  
Maridla24: You know..I hate them too. Thanks!  
  
Special thanks to WSgirl for making me one of your author alerts! I feel so loved!!  
  
And here I almost forgot to update..I guess my playlist decided to remind me by playing the song though. Here you go!

Chapter 3

As they sat in class, Riku leaned his good cheek on his hand, tucking his hair behind his ear as he scratched out a math problem that seemed easy in his notebook. They'd been given time to work in class, and his teacher was slowly wending her way down the isles, checking on their progress.

She slowed near Riku's desk, a frown marring her brow as she looked at the slightly off-colored skin of his cheek. The skin seemed cakey too, as if he'd used at least a powder. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him bruised, but she didn't think this was as bad as the others, so she moved on, stopping to check on a child with a question.

A soft sigh escaped from Riku as she didn't stop near him. He didn't want to have to explain anything, and he sat up straighter, running a hand through his hair and letting the hair fall back to cover his cheek.

School let out early due to heat, and he walked home, Sora already long gone ahead of him, having left a note in his locker that he had forgotten to get his mother to sign something for school and needing to bring it back before three, when the school closed it's doors. He paused as he watched a little boy hugging his father, a morose look making it's way to his face as the father ruffled his son's hair before lifting him into a truck to take him home. He followed it with his eyes as it turned a corner and went out of sight before shaking his head minutely and walking the rest of the way home, not so eager to come to the empty house. After dropping his book bag in the lobby-area of his front hall, he made his way upstairs, looking down at the envelope that lay just inside his door, obviously slid under, his name written on it with his mother's handwriting.

A feeling of dread filled him as he picked it up, shutting the door quietly behind him as he tore the envelope open and pulled out the pastel pink paper to read it.

"Riku,  
I'm sorry honey, but I just can't take this anymore. Your father and I can't get along anymore, and we decided this morning that it's best if I left. I'm hardly around for you anyway, so it shouldn't change your life too much. Just remember that I love you honey, and if you ever need the slightest bit of help, I'll be there for you.

Love,  
Mom"

He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes, the note falling from his hands with the envelope. So he didn't get a choice. He was now alone with his father and he couldn't expect his mother to be around. Silence enveloped him as he sunk down to a crouched position, the emotional strain of being hit by his father and his mother's leaving hitting him like a wrecking ball, leaving him hurt and broken and wishing only to leave.

TBC

So, what did you all think? Good enough or needs work? Ha, if you think it needs work, it won't get it. I'm done with it, but I'm going to wait a bit before posting the next chapter. The review button says feed me, I say critiques improve writing. –shrug- Whatever you want. If you just want me to post the next chapter, let me know! I'll try to give a line out to whoever says anything.


	5. Somebody cries in the middle of the nigh...

A/N: See Prologue for typical disclaimer.  
  
Keep up the stellar work guys!  
diamondprincess2006: Hey, a late review is better than no review, right? Thanks for sticking with me.  
ZTX: Glad to see you're still with me! I'm not saying who's dying or not dying in my fic, but you may be surprised when I come out with Independence Day. I can almost insure that will be longer.  
SoraJhannoa: Thank you! I'm always happy to know when people like my writing!  
Yasmine: Thank you for the observation,but I won't be changing them. They're slightly altered lyrics from the song so I want to keep them as they are. I'll be doing the same when I write Independence Day.  
kinky kitty: You're so faithful! But..you're slowly beginning to scare me.  
Bakoneko: I'm glad you took the time to review instead of just telling me in an IM. I won't make any promises to endings, because then I'd be giving it away! And we don't want that.  
  
Special thanks to SoraJhannoa for putting me on her favorite authors. I can't tell you how much this means to me.  
  
And, as promised, the longest of the six parts.

Chapter 4

So leave he did, taking off through the house and to the docks, ignoring how he was soaking his good school clothes to push his small dinghy off from the shore and jumping in, taking off for the one refuge he had--the play island where he used to play as a kid. He ignored the dock and let the boat go up onto the shore, climbing out and jumping on the roof of the seaside shack to go across and over to the paopu tree and crawling up on it, leaning against the twisted palm's trunk and letting out a shuddery sigh. He wouldn't cry. He'd been expecting his mother's leaving for a long time; he just wasn't prepared for the reality of it.

He swallowed thickly a few times, working his emotions back under control before he looked back out toward the mainland. He wouldn't go back just yet...he would wait until nightfall, and hopefully his father would already be out by then.

Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Sora. Green eyes gazed up at the paopu on the tree as he chewed lightly on his lower lip. If he were to give one to him, ask to share it, would he? They were already close, and he would want an explanation. ...Maybe it was time to give it to him. He closed his eyes and nodded to himself, then pushed himself up, standing precariously on the bark before making his way to where the starred fruit was, taking one in his hands and turning it slightly. This would be the one he pulled down probably, so it had to be ripe. After his own version of an inspection, he sat back down, leaving it there until the sun started to dip down at the horizon, lost in his thoughts.

Without a peep, he grabbed the fruit that was now sitting above his head, starting back over the bridge and jumping off of it to land lightly on his feet. He was going to tell Sora all of it tonight...even if he had to do it standing beneath his window. When he reached his dinghy, he shoved it back out into the water, heading back to the mainland and reaching it just as the sun's light disappeared. He picked up the paopu from the bottom of the boat and tied the rope to a small post that kept it anchored before making his way toward Sora's house, leaning down to swipe up a handful of rocks from the ground. Sora would be in his room by now, considering he always ate dinner before sundown.

The streets were strangely empty, and he couldn't help but feel his mood lower as he walked further, clutching the Paopu as if it were his only lifeline. He was relieved to see Sora's house come into view and he set the Paopu in one of his larger pockets as he took a stone and tossed it at Sora's window, a soft clink coming from when it hit. After a moment, he repeated the process. Seven times he did this, until the window opened and Sora stared down at him.

"Riku? Why didn't you just use the front door?"

"I've...got something to ask you...and I don't really want your mom knowing. Wanna come down?"

"Uh...sure. Just a moment." Sora's spiky head disappeared from view and there were a few thumps of books falling before he was presented with a choice view of Sora's rear end as he crawled out the window, letting go of the ledge when he was hanging by his hands to fall lightly onto the shed's roof below and jumping off of that to come over to him. "So...what was it?"

Riku shook his head and dropped the rocks, pulling out the paopu. He gazed up just as Sora's eyes were widening. "I...want you to share it with me. I doubt I'll be around much longer..." he murmured in addition.

"But...why wouldn't you be..?" Sora lifted his gaze from the paopu to Riku's face just as the older boy looked away, and a soft gasp fell from his lips as he saw the bruise showing through slightly rubbed away makeup. "Riku...?"

"My father...and my mother just left...so he'll be on me more now." He couldn't seem to meet Sora's eyes, a bit of shame in his own that he hadn't come forward sooner.

"Riku.."

Just a second later, smaller arms encircled his waist, pulling him into a friendly hug. "We'll tell someone...and figure this out...okay?"

Riku shook his head some, hugging him back and hiding the newly forming tears in Sora's hair. They would tell someone, and then he would leave. "Just...share it with me, okay? Even if it's a silly legend, then at least we'll be connected if I do have to leave...right?"

Sora pulled away from him and gazed up at the spiky lashes before nodding. "Sure Riku...whatever makes you happy, right?"

Riku smiled faintly and nodded, breaking the paopu in half and offering a part to Sora. When it was taken from him, he blinked a few times to see the same piece he'd given over held in front of his lips. Apparently Sora took it a slightly different way when they said sharing, but what the hell. He did the same, and together they bit into the bitter fruit, making an equally disgusted look at the flavor but forcing themselves to eat it and take another bite.

He was stunned again to find Sora's arms around him in a tight hug and he couldn't help hugging him back. The sound of a car door slamming meant nothing to him as he stayed in the circle of his arms, relishing the gentle contact. Not a moment later, he was jerked away and he gazed up in fear at the flushed face of his father for a second before he was pulled to the car, Sora following after a moment of stupor. He was shoved into the back seat while his father got into the front, and he struggled to get up and open the door to get back out even while his father locked the doors from the front seat to keep Sora out. The sound of the tires squealing brought forth the realization that his father was pissed off again, and this time he couldn't get away either. So he sat up on the back seat, looking out the back window as Sora ran back into the house.

All too soon they reached his house and his father got out, unlocking the doors. Riku seized his chance and scrambled out the other side, trying to escape. He was grabbed by the back of the shirt and dragged further into the house and to his room before that door slammed shut and he was tossed down to the carpet, getting a rug burn on his arm and on top of his bruise.

He slowly picked himself up, looking back at his father as the man pulled his sleeves up and started to him again, fists curled tight before they came down on him, abusing his chest and back first. He lost count of the number of times he was hit, feeling a bit detached, as if he was watching it from outside. He watched silently as he was hit repeatedly, his own hands up to protect his head and neck from the blows. The sounds of sirens made him look up and he was suddenly back, feeling it all as he was hit repeatedly, though the encroaching blackness welcomed him as he fell from his knees to his face, tear tracks unknowingly showing on his cheeks.

TBC

So, what did you all think? The review button says feed me, I say critiques improve writing. –shrug- Whatever you want. If you just want me to post the next chapter, let me know! I'll try to give a line out to whoever says anything.  
  
And guys, only one more chapter left.


	6. And he flies to a place he's loved

A/N: See Prologue for typical disclaimer.  
  
To the Reviewers  
Bakoneko: Thank you...I tend to look at storytelling as an art rather than just simple writing. I think my composition teachers complain about it -wry grin-  
Diechan: There there..don't cry dear. -hands over tissues- You'll find out soon enough, and is one day really that long of a waiting period?  
diamondprincess: I'm going to have to set out a few boxes of these... -passes out more tissues.-  
ZTX: Again..is one day so long? I try to give you an update a night. Anyway, here you go.  
BagginAlong: I was wondering where you got off to. Yes..I have updated a lot. Everyone was demanding it, and this is sadly the last part. I'm going to miss you all but I hope to see some of you back when I crank out Independence Day.  
  
And now: the last chapter.

Chapter 5

It was a few days later that his eyes slowly opened to a very bright white, and he closed them again, his first thought being that he wasn't ready for death just yet. He felt something moving beside him and he chanced opening his eyes again, looking through his lashes at the face of an angel; an angel that looked strangely like Sora. He risked opening his eyes fully and felt himself being tentatively hugged. "Sora..?" He winced at the sound of his own voice, soft, scratchy, and not at all like his own.

"Shh...I'll get you some water." As he reached for the pitcher beside the bed, the door opened and Riku turned a very tired gaze to a man in a white lab coat. He knew where he was now; he was in the hospital. Sora must have run in to call the police and they'd gotten there before his father could seriously hurt him or kill him. Now he was glad Sora had agreed to sharing the paopu. They would surely be torn apart now.

After drinking a little bit of water, he answered the doctor's questions about how he was feeling, voice still soft and a bit of sadness lingering in his face. When the doctor left them alone again to get a nurse and presumably his mother, he closed his eyes again, trying to fight off the sting of tears and depression that he knew was coming.

"Riku..?"

Sora's soft voice made him look at him again with a watery smile. "..thanks Sora." He received a bright smile and nod in answer and another gentle hug, which he returned with one arm. He had only just realized, during the questioning, that one of his arms was in a cast. It didn't feel broken, so it was probably just a sprain. But he was afraid to see under his hospital gown to where most of the problems probably were.

The door opened softly again and he turned his head to look, blinking in surprise at seeing Sora's mother there. "..ne..?" was his only question, his voice already sounding tired.

"Oh yeah!" Sora pretty much sprung up from where he was. "Mom's gonna take you in if you think it's okay so we'll probably be sharing a room since you said your mom took off. All you gotta do is sign something or other and it'll be final."

"In essence, I'm adopting you Riku," Sora's mother added softly, giving the injured teen a smile.

Riku didn't say a word, more in shock than anything else. Sora must have told his mother, but that wasn't upsetting. The fact that his friend had decided that he wanted him still around enough to persuade her into letting him stay with their family was astounding to say the least. "I ..."

She cut him off. "Get some rest...and we'll talk about it when you wake up. I know you need some time to think about it."

Riku nodded numbly, looking over at Sora again and smiling very faintly. He already knew his answer, and it was going to be a blast.

-Owari.-

Well, this is the end. Did you like it; did you hate it? Let me know; and please, include your email address on your final reviews. I'll respond personally.


End file.
